In an effort to explain the unusual occurrence of solitary dark neurons, a material prepared under different conditions of perfusion has been reviewed. In a further attempt to improve fixation by perfusion, the adequacy of the fixation is also tested by the histochemical glycogen technique, the purpose being to obtain a method which will give optimal stainability of this substance.